A conventional puzzle comprises a series of puzzle pieces which must fit with one another in one specific manner in order to complete the puzzle.
Typically, most of the playing pieces of the above type of puzzle have unique shapes and in most puzzles the pieces fit together to form a colored image or the like. Often times a person putting the puzzle together can ascertain where a particular piece fits in the puzzle simply by the shape and/or colored markings on that particular piece which indicate how it will fit with other pieces forming the background of the puzzle. This makes the conventional type of puzzle relatively simple to put together.